This invention relates to a gas bottle valve incorporating a gas bleed-out device, particularly for use on gas operated motor vehicles.
As is known, the installation of gas bottles on gas operated motor vehicles, in particular methane gas operated motor vehicles, either requires that the vehicle passenger compartment be isolated from the gas bottles, or that the gas bottles be connected to respective valves on the exterior of the vehicle via bleed-out lines, in order to ensure that any gas leaks past the valves cannot form gas pockets within the vehicle.